


请您核对收货地址 Please Check Your Delivery Address

by Augathra



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Chinese, Everett is T'Challa's Biggest Fan, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, but T'Challa didn't know it, 中文, 傻梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: 玫瑰单恋着陛下，哦，不，是狂热迷恋！他买遍所有可以买的周边，除了电脑里有成堆偷拍的图，还有个隐蔽小房间囤积收藏品和与陛下有关的玩意（瓦坎达小蓝毛毯之类的）～某天，发现有最新头盔周边的他，把收货地址选成了CIA办公地址……





	请您核对收货地址 Please Check Your Delivery Address

背景：

1、瓦坎达已开放，黑豹、T'Challa、国王为同一人的事情已公开；

2、双向暗恋；

3、玫瑰是瓦坎达与美国之间的外交官。

-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-·-

    “啊！”抱着一个纸箱，用肩膀顶开Everett Ross办公室门的女特工因为眼前出现的瓦坎达国王惊呼起来，手中的东西应声而落。

    正在随意翻阅办公桌上文件的T'Challa敏捷地一跃接住了纸箱。

    “陛-陛下——”年轻的女特工结结巴巴地说道，“您，您怎么会在这里，我记得这个办公室的门是锁起来的……”

    “Sarah探员，对吧？”常服的国王露出带着歉意的笑容，记起这个在Sund事件中因汇报出色而被提拔的初级探员，“对不起，让你受到了惊吓。我是来找Ross的，因为不想打扰你们部里的工作，所以走了条——捷径。”T'Challa侧头指了指窗户。

    见过一面名字就被记住名字的女探员受宠若惊，她咽了咽口水，看了看已被打开可以俯瞰施普雷河景色的防弹玻璃窗，内心惊叹到：这里可是十层楼啊！所以每次T'Challa国王都是爬来和Boss会面的吗？

    T'Challa把纸箱放在了桌上，目光在接触到外面贴着的标签时，楞了一下。

    没能忍住好奇心的Sarah探员凑过头来，脱口念道：“ **送男友实用礼物帅气黑豹头盔** ……”话刚出口，她就尴尬地捂住了口，看了一眼身边的正牌黑豹。

    她发现T'Challa并没有丝毫奇怪或者惊讶，反而勾起左边嘴角，露出了一个意味深长的微笑。看着黑人国王的侧颜，Sarah突然害羞起来：他可真是英俊。

   “啊，T'Challa，你已经来了……”就在此时，Ross探员一边低头翻阅手中文件一边走进了办公室。

       发现助理也在办公室里的Ross正准备顺便布置点任务给Sarah，却突然发现面前两人的表情有点古怪。T'Challa露出了“对付Everett Ross专用高深莫测微笑”，而Sarah则满脸通红。

    “有什么特殊情况吗？”Ross皱起眉，然后注意到了桌上的东西。

      他走近桌子，看了看纸箱的标签，腾得脸红了起来：“哦，那个……不是我的……”

       收件人明晃晃地写着“Everett Ross”

        “该死的，”Ross一把抱住了箱子，扭过头不去看房间外的另外两人，“是，是我的……嗯……我选错eBay地址了，非工作用品，应该寄到家庭地址的。”

    “如果你想要我的头盔，只要开口就可以了，Everett。”T'Challa笑得更灿烂了些，自动把“Ross”换成了更为亲密的“Everett”。

    “谢谢陛下您的好意，但那可是您战衣的一部分。”Ross探员咳嗽了一下。

    “没事，你喜欢就好，我可以让Shuri再做一个。”T'Challa盯着一直不敢看向自己的银发男人。

        “对不起……长官，我……”Sarah手足无措地看着气氛突然有些不对劲的国王与上司。

     Ross瞪了眼自己一手提拔的探员，心想年轻人果然还是不靠谱。他深吸了一口气，转头对T'Challa说道：“抱歉陛下……我突然想起来国务卿有紧急事件让我去处理，今天的谈论看来得延迟了……您懂得，雷霆将军可不喜欢等人。”

    “好的，Everett，”T'Challa的笑容丝毫不减，“我等你有时间。”

       看着瓦坎达国王宛如虎睛石般透着得意光彩的双眼，Everett感觉自己就像是在丛林中被黑豹盯上的猎物。

    他匆匆点点头，抱着纸箱小跑离开了办公室，心中咒骂着：他应该核对一下收货地址的。

 

       一回到夏洛腾堡附近的公寓，Everett连西装都没来得及脱下，就冲进了自己小小的圣地。那是一个隐藏在书房和厨房之间的暗室，一个优秀情报人员的居所肯定会有的暗室。

    然而里面可不是堆着手枪毒药之类的玩意，而全部是都是……收藏品。

    有关于黑豹T'Challa的“收藏品”。

    Everett把花大价钱从eBay上竞价得来的头盔取了出来，小心翼翼地架起，摆在了电脑显示器旁。他近距离研究着新到手藏品的纹路，在心中与记忆里黑豹的战衣作比较，不得不承认，这个1：1的头盔做得可真是细致。

        Everett满意地摸了摸头盔的猫耳，打开了电脑。

        刚才在办公室里太尴尬了，Everett叹了口气，他可一点都不希望T'Challa察觉到自己隐秘的爱恋。被一个从事情报工作的中年美国男人喜欢？瓦坎达国王要是知道了他亲自任命的外交官有如此不堪的想法，肯定会后悔到马上换人吧？

     心中第一千次自嘲后，Everett点开了他的精神家园，他那无法说出口单恋的避风港：[www.blackpanther4ever.ink](http://www.blackpanther4ever.ink/)。对，一个主旨为分享黑豹T'Challa资讯的粉丝站。

     他可是这个站点的创始人兼管理员！

    要知道，虽然瓦坎达已经开放了，但这世界上能够随意进出这个神秘的高科技国家，近距离接触T'Challa，提供第一手资料的人可没几个人。作为瓦坎达与美国之间的外交官，Everett有意无意透露出的信息，让整个粉丝站的人都在讨论其神秘身份。近百万的粉丝都默认他的信息是最为真实可靠的爆料，将他视为T'Challa粉丝群体的奠基人和最狂热分子。

    按照惯例，Everett点开闲聊区，在打卡贴里签到完后就开始面带傻笑地浏览T'Challa最近国丨事访问的照片，在每一张下面都留下点评……

    门铃响了。

    虽然正出于兴致勃勃的抒发感想中（T'Challa在瑞士穿的那套白色西装太合身了！），CIA的职业本能让Everett紧张起来：除了极少数信任的高级探员，没人知道他在德国的公寓。

     摸出手枪，他消无声息地站到了门口，还没等他打开隐藏在走道上的监视器图像，熟悉的声音就隔着门传来：“Everett，是我，T'Challa。”

      以为自己听错了的探员惊讶不已地发现门旁的显示器里，T'Challa正对着镜头在微笑。

       Everett不安地打开了门。

    “陛下，您是怎么……”尴尬的探员意识到自己应该在为另一个Ross跑腿中。

        “Shuri给的地址果然没错。”T'Challa微笑着点点头，很自然地走进了屋子里，“介意我不请自来的参观吗？”

    “哦，不不不，”Everett把枪收了起来，庆幸T'Challa没有问到他找理由放鸽子的事情，“陛下您请进。”

          

    跟在勾着嘴角“参观”的国王身后，Everett觉得寒毛都竖起来了，倒不是这个豪华却略显空荡的公寓有什么不可告人的秘密，只是T'Challa今天格外反常，总用一副“我知道你在做什么”的表情时不时看向自己，哦，天呐，他不会是在介意头盔的事情吧。

    走进书房时，Ross探员几不可察地颤了一下，他小小密室的开关就在书架上，一本非洲地图册。

    T'Challa在书柜面前站住，侧头对Everett微笑：“即便是在临时住所，你的藏书也很可观呢。”

    “我们需要随时更新知识库，你懂的。”长于社交的小个子探员无论内心多么紧张，总能自如回答问题。

    “是的，我发现了，”T'Challa的手指放在了那本非洲地图集上，“你在研究非洲地理吗？外交官。”

        Everett装出镇定的样子：“是的，了解一个国家，必须清楚它的地理环境，以及周边势力。”

    T'Challa笑着摇了摇头，抽出了地图集……

     密室的门缓缓打开。

    Everett觉得大祸临头，他在想自己现在跳窗还来不来得及。

    “就像是电影里的特工。”T'Challa咧嘴朝浑身紧绷的CIA笑起来，走入了密室。

 

      Everett绝望地用手捂住眼睛，跟着T'Challa身后进了曾经的天堂，现在的地狱。

      这叫什么来着？对， **公开处刑** 。

     “Well……你的藏品真令人，印象深刻。”T'Challa环顾房间了，笑意都要从眼睛里溢满出来了。

     Everett Ross突然很希望现在有个什么邪恶地反派出现，拿着火箭弹把这个房间炸个稀巴烂。

      墙壁上贴满了打印出来的照片：战衣形态的黑豹，国王形态的T'Challa，还有不少远距离的偷拍。墙边的柜子里摆着各式各样的模型和书籍：可动的T'Challa兵人、Q版的日本粘土人、手工黑豹布偶、《解密黑豹》、《T'Challa最新写真集》……应有尽有。黑豹模样的懒人沙发，黑豹模样的垃圾桶，挂在衣架上的黑豹T恤和T'Challa宣传衫……房间中间桌上的电脑旁除了黑豹水杯，还有那个““送男友实用礼物帅气黑豹头盔”……

        Everett觉得现在比脊柱被子弹击中的那几分钟还要难熬。

        T'Challa走到了电脑屏幕前……

    “哦，不不不！”面对纽约漫天飞的外星人都能镇定自若的Ross探员扑了上去，企图保护自己最后的尊严。

       T'Challa的大手温柔地抓住了Everett的手腕，拇指从脉搏点滑过，不让他挡住屏幕。

        Everett像只被捏住后颈的猫咪，定住了，T'Challa手掌传来的温度让他已经因为害怕而疯狂加速跳跃的心脏就要爆炸了。

    “管理员……Eau Plurielle……青藤玫瑰？”T'Challa回头看了被自己牢牢抓住的小个子男人，“很适合你的ID。”【注释1】

     “T—T'Challa，你…你听我解释……”Everett结结巴巴地说道。

       T'Challa开始浏览网站，脸上的笑容满是暖意。

        “……‘经得起白色西服考验的男人才是真正的气质帅哥’……嗯，你喜欢我前天在瑞士穿那套？”T'Challa把Everett相比自己小巧许多的手捏得更紧了些，“下次吃饭的时候我就穿那件。”

     “陛下——”

     “拜托，叫我T'Challa。”

        脸涨得通红的年长男人咽了咽口水：“T'Challa请你听我解——”

        瓦坎达国王兴致勃勃地点开“Eau Plurielle”的发帖记录和收藏夹：《【高清】我心中的T'Challa最美笑容Top10》《“解析T'Challa在联合国峰会上穿的披肩花纹含义》《黑白长袍版T'Challa！让你腿软！》《黑豹战斗风姿锦集IV》……T'Challa饶有兴趣地翻阅着标题，时不时点点头。

      当看到由Everett正在发起的热门贴《情归何处？你心中最配T'Challa的瓦坎达王后投票》时，T'Challa顿了一下，点开贴子细细看来。

       看完十来个“候选人”介绍以及目前的投票结果，瓦坎达国王挑起眉。

        “你竟然把Okoye都算上了……”T'Challa扭过头来凝视着Everett，“为什么不把最有可能的那个列上去？”

    “Nakia就在第一个，得票数也是第一。”Everett其实不是很想回答这个问题，也不想发起这个每看一眼就让他口里发苦的投票，但是他扛不住其他粉丝的要求。

       T'Challa没有说什么，放开了Everett被捏得有些红的手，点开了帖子的“编辑”模式。

       当所有选项都被删掉，而自己的名字被打出来时，Everett觉得房间在旋转：“T'Challa……”

        “作为被投票的人我觉得最有可能且唯一的选项应该是Everett Ross，那个陪着黑豹出生入死、忠诚的CIA探员。”T'Challa这次温柔地捧起了呆若木鸡的小个子男人的手，印上了一个轻吻。

        T'Challa顺势把Everett拉到怀里，双手捧住他泛着薄红的脸：“我可以亲一下自己的头号‘粉丝’吗？”

        Everett踮起脚，吻住了他从第一眼就迷恋上的“偶像”。

        ……

       原来，那些粉丝用真爱打动偶像，两人最终走到一起的新闻都是真的……被T'Challa压在书柜上深吻的Everett想到。

 

PS：过了一段时间，某个ID为“智商190的Beyoncé”的新会员上传了大量黑豹T'Challa与他恋人Everett Ross的绝密影像资料，从接吻照到暧昧的扒衣视频，应有尽有，一度导致粉丝站瘫痪。

     管理员Eau Plurielle没有删帖，反而把所有的爆料全都标红加精华顶置了。

 

**【END】**


End file.
